The present invention relates to an armrest that can be mounted on the arm or standard of a seat. In particular, the present invention relates to an armrest having a container holder in which the armrest can be removed and replaced.
In stadiums, arenas and theaters, a common problem is the lack of a place to rest beverage or popcorn containers. Often, containers are placed on the floor or on the arm of a seat only to be accidentally knocked over or otherwise spilled. In the alternative, the occupant of a seat must hold the containers, thereby restricting the use of his/her hands.
A number of container holders have been used to alleviate the problem mentioned above. One type of container holder is mounted on the back of a seat to hold the container of the occupant of the seat directly behind. A second type of container holder is adapted to be mounted on the arm or standard of a seat.